Definitivamente tal vez
by foldingcranes
Summary: Cinco momentos en los que Manuel causó que a Martín lo azotara una puerta en la nariz y uno en el que, simplemente, hicieron click como los engranajes de un reloj. Argentina, Chile. Latin Hetalia.


**Título:** Definitivamente tal vez.  
**Fandom:** Latin Hetalia.  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Argentina/Chile. (Menciones implicadas de Argentina/Malvinas y Perú/Chile.)  
**Rating:** Apto para todo espectador!1!  
**Advertencias:** Un trillón ochocientas mil referencias a determinados momentos en la historia de ambos países. La historia va en orden cronológico, pero no especifica momentos exactos ni entrega fechas.

* * *

1

La primera vez no es un portazo per se, no, es más bien una ensalada de nudillos estrellándose contra su nariz. Martín recuerda bien eso, recuerda la hinchazón y la absurda cantidad de sangre que chorreó fuera de sus lastimadas fosas nasales, el retorcido bulto amoratado en el puente de su _perfecta_ nariz.

También recuerda la cara de Manuel, claro. Coloradísimo hasta las orejas, desde las mejillas redondas hasta la punta de la infantil nariz, Manuel se retorcía como un gusano en brazos de Antonio. Pataleaba y lanzaba puñetazos al aire, el cabello largo y alborotado cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

(En ese entonces vestía colores, su piel era tostada, tomaba el sol descalzo y solía correr a ocultarse tras las faldas de una madre que Martín no le conocía.)

–¡Manuel, esa no es manera de tratar a tu hermano mayor! –trataba de regañar Antonio al bulto que pataleaba en sus brazos– ¡Golpearlo no fue nada lindo de tu parte!

Martín sólo se cubría la adolorida nariz y lanzaba un par de miradas asesinas en dirección de ambos. Le parecía increíble que un comentario tan simple le hubiese hecho acreedor de un puñetazo en la nariz. Y de parte de un enano que sólo podía balbucear cosas incomprensibles, para colmo.

–Yo sé que no empezamos bien –suspiraba Antonio, aún sujetando a Manuel–, pero necesito que se lleven bien. Manuel es el menor de todos ustedes, Martín, y ni siquiera ha logrado aprender lo más básico del español.

–Quizás sólo es retardado. –bufaba Martín, tratando de disimular el hecho de que se sentía rechazado.

–¡No lo creo! –Antonio, en ese momento, ahogaba un chillido de dolor producto de los dientes de Manuel clavados en su mano–. De todos modos, entre hermanos tienen que cuidarse. Y los hermanos mayores deben cuidar a los menores, justo como Miguel te cuida a ti.

–¡Miguel no cuida a nadie, él sólo da órdenes!

–No seas así, Martín, tú sabes que yo no siempre podré estar aquí para ustedes. Hay guerras que papá debe pelear allá en Europa.

Dicho lo último, Antonio se despedía y dejaba a Martín sólo con el _enano salvaje_ de Manuel. Ambos niños se miraron durante un largo rato.

–Y entonces, decime…

Manuel ladeó la cabeza con desconfianza.

–¿Sos o no sos una nena?

Realmente, Martín recuerda hasta con algo de cariño la primera vez que le rompieron la nariz.

2

La segunda vez es algo más íntima, recuerda. Son más grandes, más conscientes de lo que son y tal vez (y sólo _tal vez_) algo más maduros. No son niños, pero tampoco adultos. Por lo tanto, el peso de sus decisiones puede fácilmente acabar sofocándolos.

Aún dependen de su padre, esa nación ausente que viene y que va. Que provoca cierto desazón en sus cabezas, con sus reglas y restricciones. Martín recuerda haberse sentido inconforme, ahogado por la frustración de aquel que descubre de un día para otro los barrotes que lo aíslan del resto del mundo. No recuerda bien el momento en que empezó a aspirar por grandes cosas, por el fin de las restricciones, por las respuestas de Antonio o por saber más del mundo.

Tampoco recuerda el momento en que empezó a buscar la mano de Manuel. No sabe cómo comenzó a querer ver sus ojos serios, su porte enclenque. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezó a anhelar una sonrisa que rara vez había visto en su vida y menos sabe por qué decidió que sería interesante probar suerte y besar a ese maldito boludo gruñón.

(_Gruñón_ era un adjetivo que solía describir muy bien a Manuel cuando era un niño y aún no lo manchaba esa amargura permanente que luego se apoderó de él por el resto de su vida.)

Martín ni siquiera se molesta en escarbar dentro de su glorioso cerebro para encontrar el recuerdo, porque lo tiene tan claro como un pintor con un óleo fresco. Es absurdo, como todas las cosas que se hacen cuando se es joven y estúpido.

Entonces, el óleo va así:

Manuel y Antonio están de visita en su casa. Es verano y la luz del sol baña la estancia de Martín con un calor soporífero, capaz de aturdir hasta el hombre más curtido. Como prueba de ello, Antonio se sumerge tranquilamente en una siesta dentro de uno de los cuartos de la casa principal.

(Sueña con oro y grandeza. Quizás algo de tristeza. Quizás los ojos de un niño triste escondido en una huerta de tomates.)

Martín y Manuel se corretean por el jardín de la estancia. Pelean por alguna estupidez que ya no halla cabida en la memoria de Martín. (Debe haber sido culpa de la tozudez de Manuel, de todos modos.)

Manuel acaba tropezando a causa de una zancadilla de Martín y cae sentado en el marco de la puerta que da hacia la cocina. Lanza una mirada acusatoria, el ceño fruncido de manera permanente ya.

Y Martín, el gran boludo de esta historia, no sabe que le entró en ese momento. No sabe si fue el sol o el calor o la estupidez del momento. Cualquiera fuese el motivo, _algo_ lo impulsó a jalar a Manuel de los tirantes de su pantalón, sonreírle de oreja a oreja y besarlo como si la vida se le hubiese ido en ello.

Cuando se separan, un hilillo de saliva en sus bocas apenas los une con una fragilidad entre sensual y desagradable. A Martín le arden hasta los dedos y Manuel irradia el calor equivalente de un horno, con los ojos tan desorientados que resulta divertido de ver–

–claro, hasta que se pone de pie, se mete a la cocina en menos de dos segundos y _azota_ la puerta de madera en la bellísima cara de Martín.

La hematoma le duró una semana y pico, pero el estupor desconcertado de Manuel duró _meses_.

¿Valió la pena o no la valió?

Martín sólo ríe cuando recuerda, ríe y se felicita a sí mismo. Porque recuerda muy bien que el segundo beso no lo inició él.

(¡Pero esa es una anécdota para contar con facturas!)

3

La tercera vez es especial, porque fue el comienzo de _algo_. En esos tiempos donde aún no alcanzaban la adultez, donde Martín había logrado cosas tan grandes que lo hacían sentirse como el dueño de la cima más alta del mundo, cuando podía contemplarse a sí mismo e hincharse de un orgullo que aún era puro, que brotaba de la gente, de los guerrilleros, los rebeldes y de las promesas de libertad.

Decirle _adiós_ a Antonio jamás le resultó amargo. Para Martín, no hubo sensación más dulce que sentirse dueño de sí mismo por primera vez en su vida. Y como Martín adoraba esa sensación, necesitaba sacarse de encima la influencia de Antonio por completo.

Así fue como los deseos de libertad de Manuel le presentaron una oportunidad. Debían ser libres todos o ninguno acabaría siéndolo. Y, por fortuna, Manuel siempre sufrió de un grave problema de inconformidad y rebeldía. Darle un empujoncito y echarle una mano fue pan comido. Pero el proceso no tanto.

Recuerda con desazón la época en la que Mendoza fue un refugio para Manuel quien, herido, daba vueltas por su cuarto como un león enjaulado ante los ojos serenos de Martín.

–Va a venir por mí ahora –murmuró Manuel en voz alta–, el infeliz va a aprovechar que me aplastó en esta batalla. Sabe que los patriotas están divididos. Mierda, mierda, _mierda_.

–A vos lo que deberían hacerte es atarte a esa cama y ponerte un bozal –entornó los ojos Martín–. Ya vamos a pensar en algo.

–¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!

Martín sonrió al verlo, entre divertido y consternado. Manuel prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas y parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar _algo_. O que acabaría cavando un agujero en el piso, después de tanto dar vueltas.

–Descansa, luego veremos que hacemos.

–Ándate a la mierda, Martín.

Quizás fue el calor producto de la rabia del momento, o el miedo a ser reprimidos de nuevo. Quizás fueron los residuos de adrenalina que invadían la sangre de Manuel luego de aquella batalla perdida de manera desastrosa. Tal vez simplemente fue porque se extrañaban, pero de algún modo u otro, acabaron tirados en el suelo, enredados en una maraña de extremidades que a simple vista nadie podría haber comprendido de manera muy clara. Martín sólo tiene claro que hubo un intercambio salival que involucró algo de sangre en el proceso (gracias a dios no la suya), un par de lenguas y tal vez una pizca de violencia.

Lo que no tiene claro es cómo _mierda_ llegó Manuel a esconderse en el armario de dos puertas. Ya desearía Martín poder saber cómo es que su nariz quedó _atrapada_ entre dichas puertas.

Al menos, aquella vez Manuel tuvo la gracia de disculparse.

(Un buen par de meses después. Años, en realidad. Sí, fue en Maipú.)

4

La cuarta vez, Martín no la recuerda ni con un ápice de afecto. El recuerdo tiene una atmósfera fría, distante pero cercana. Forma parte de esos malentendidos del pasado que hoy en día no importan nada, pero que en su momento significaron _tanto_.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para asumir el peso de sus decisiones. Ninguno de sus hermanos lo estaba, en realidad. A veces crees que lo tienes todo y que puedes tener más; te sientes _capaz_ de poseer más.

(Antonio ya no era más que una sombra y la libertad les empezaba a saber a amargura. Pelearse entre hermanos jamás había estado en el plan de alguno de ellos.)

Martín desliza el documento sobre la mesa, tamborileando _(nervioso)_ los dedos sobre la superficie de madera. Manuel, con los ojos fríos pero agarrando el bolígrafo con suficiente fuerza para dejar sus nudillos blancos, firma sin decir ni pío. Ningún insulto, ninguna palabra. Nada.

–Y ahora tenés una guerra que debes seguir peleando, ¿no, che? –Martín aparenta que la inquietud no lo invade, que el miedo no lo asfixia. Aparente que no sabe hacia dónde va ni hacia dónde quiere _ir_.

En cambio, Manuel no aparenta. Se ve tal como se siente.

(Martín siente que su estómago da vuelcos cuando comprende que Miguel se ha llevado de manera permanente una parte del corazón de Manuel.)

Aquella vez, Manuel da media vuelta y cierra con suavidad la puerta a sus espaldas. Martín contempla aquellas puertas durante horas y siente atascado en sus oídos un eco maldito que parece durar siglos dentro de su cabeza.

Años después, agrega aquella situación a la lista de cosas que no debe conversar con Manuel.

5

La quinta vez aún la resiente.

Victoria fue (y cómo odia Martín pensar en pasado) un pilar, un puente a tierra. Una fuerza estable en su vida, una inmensa fuente de seguridad. Victoria, la bella, la fuerte. La que se escurrió de sus dedos como agua. Martín la amó de la única manera que supo hacerlo: algo imponente y algo desesperado.

Con violencia, sacudió los hombros de Manuel, quien viene siendo prácticamente un _muñeco_ desde 1973. Lo manipulan derecha y frontalmente.

(No como a Martín, no. A Martín lo manipulan en _secreto_.)

–¿Por qué mierda tuviste que darle el paso a Inglaterra, Manuel? –exigió saber. Sus ojos desorbitados de la pura ira y sus gritos resonaron por toda la habitación.

Manuel ni siquiera lo miró. Y eso hizo que Martín se enfureciese, que al salir y azotar la puerta, ésta rebotó en su cara, aplastándole la nariz y el labio inferior.

Esa vez se marchó puteando en voz baja y tratando de ignorar los escalofríos que le produjo la visita.

6

–Manuel, me rebelo totalmente a tu sistema de madrugar con las gallinas –refunfuña Martín, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas–, y deberías dormir más, che. Te ves horrendo.

–Me halagas –Manuel entorna los ojos–. Yo me voy al trabajo ahora, cierra la puerta con llave cuando salgas.

Martín parpadea un par de veces.

–¿Me vas a dejar _solo_?

–No, te dejo con tu ego.

–Nunca te quedas, eh –comenta Martín de manera casual–. Siempre hay algo que debes hacer, un lugar al que debes ir.

–En serio, Martín –se escucha la voz de Manuel desde su baño–. ¡Es demasiado temprano para que me andes hinchando las pelotas!

Martín se quita las sábanas de la cabeza y se recuesta mirando el techo. Durante unos segundos considera seriamente la posibilidad de agarrar a Manuel del brazo y jalarlo de vuelta a la cama. Suspira, se levanta y se envuelve en la sábana. ¿Dónde quedó su ropa?

–Nunca es demasiado temprano para joderte, boludo –le dedica su mejor sonrisa mientras recoge sus prendas del suelo–. Además, vos sabés que no podes vivir sin mí.

Manuel sale del baño y le larga un manotazo en la nuca, de paso.

–¿Sabes, Martín? Algunas veces eres realmente _insoportable_.

Martín esboza una sonrisa torcida.

–Sí, seguro, vos seguí mintiéndote. Ahora dame un beso.

–_En tus sueños_.

Martín se encoge de hombros, se dirige al baño para darse una ducha. Se viste con rapidez, ayuda a Manuel con el nudo de su corbata, busca algo para desayunar en la cocina y se da otra vuelta por el baño para cepillarse los dientes. Por el reflejo del espejo puede a ver a Manuel, parado en el marco de la puerta, como tantas veces.

(Es la imagen más frecuente que tiene de él.)

Rato después, ambos salen juntos por la puerta principal, se despiden con un ademán de la mano y emprenden direcciones distintas.


End file.
